From One to Another
by Scriptum Haedus
Summary: This is will be a series of drabbles. It will be from the view of the Capitol, the Districts, the Tributes, etc. CC and Flames are allowed if you give reason. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED! REVIEW! T because most Hunger Games stories are.
1. Scared

Hey, I just thought of this and decided to write it. Here it is. It is a series of drabbles from the view of the capitol, the districts, the tributes, and whoever else I think of.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the Capitol**

**

* * *

**Why? Why do they do it? Why do they do send 24 kids to their death? Why do they rule like this? Why don't they have a democracy?

The reason is because the are _scared_.

Scared that the districts will rebel. Scared about the possibility they will not win, they'll lose. Scared that then the original districts would switch their positions.

The Capitol is scared. Scared that they will not be the Capitol. Scared that they will be the Districts. All the blue haired freaks would have to work for the normal ones. They would be the slaves and their slaves would be the masters. They would be turned into the avox's. They would have their tongues cut out.

You see they did it because they were scared that if they didn't, they wouldn't rule. They were scared that if they didn't do it the District's would take over and do it to them instead. They were scared that their differences

They were all scared of the same thing, the Capitol and the Districts alike. They were scared of being thrown into the Hunger Games. They just see it from a different point of view.

In the end everyone's scared of the same thing.

They just don't know it.

Because one's the Capitol.

And one's the District's.

One's the Slaves.

And one's the Masters.

One's the Boss.

One's the Worker.

But both are _scared._


	2. Fighting

Hey, I just thought of this and decided to write it. Here it is.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or the Capitol**

**

* * *

**As the Districts we are always fighting. We may not be fighting the Capitol but we are fighting sicknesses, poverty, famine, drought, and so much more. This is the capitols fault too. So in a way we are fighting them. We are fighting what they are doing.

The first rebellion came and went so fast. They killed hundreds of people. They blew up District 13. In a day it was just... gone. Gone like we will be if we fight back. You see the Capitol uses us. They make us work. They make sure we are tired at the end of the day. They make sure that they are always stronger.

But if we were to fight back it would go like this...

They'd have guns, we'd have bows.

They'd have high tech medical supplies, we'd have needles and thread.

They'd have hope, we'd have none.

They'd would win, we'd would lose.

You see we're a lost cause when fighting.

So we don't fight. We stay put. We do what we can, continue to live.

Continue to work.

Continue to die.

Continue to hurt.

Continue to struggle.

Continue to hope that someone will do our dirty work. That someone will do what we want to do.

_Rebel._


	3. Slaves

Hey… as I said I can get these up pretty quickly. Here is yet another one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

We are slaves. It's not what we're called, but it is what we are.

You see the definition of a slave is this:

_ 1. A person that is owned by another person or people and is their property._

_2. A person who works for another, for little or no pay._

We work for the Capitol and we are owned by them. We are their property. If they want to beat us, they can. If they want to kill us they can. We work for them. We work for low pay. We starve thanks to them.

They don't care.

They are the masters, we are the slaves. They take avox's that are actually considered slaves but it's not much difference. The only difference between us is the fact that we can talk.

They are the masters, and they know it. They act all charming, then they throw our children into an arena to die. They act all kind, and then they cut out the tongues of our family. They act all innocent, and then they murder us.

They are evil, but they are our masters.

And we are their slaves.


	4. Peacekeepers

Hey… What's up people of the world? Thanks for the reviews. Here is number 4.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games**

**

* * *

**We are peacekeepers. We keep peace. Or do we?

Peace means an absense of fighting and war. A state of mind where you are at balance with the world. Or a state of place that is at balance.

We whip wrongdoers. We execute bad people. But are they really bad?

We kill them for stealing. We kill them for even speaking of rebellions. We give them fifty lashes for simply going past their boundaries. Is that peaceful?

We murder them in cold-blood. And the main question is why?

Why do we do it? Because we are ordered to? Because we want to? Because we simply don't think we have another choice.

I ask again if that is peaceful?

Are we really peacekeepers?

Do we really keep peace?

Those are three questions that will never be answered, because if we ask them...

We will be murdered in cold blood too.


	5. Rebels

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This is about the rebels! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it so doesn't ask.

* * *

**

We won't let them control us. We won't let them boss us around.

Because we're the rebels.

Every one of us they kill is just another sign of rebellion. It shows that they are afraid of us.

So, each time one of us dies we try harder. We may have originally came from district 13, but we're here to fight for all of the districts.

We're here to fight for the future of Panem.

And that's what's in our hands.

The Future.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't proofread this well, so any mistakes I take full credit for. Also, check out my series... it starts with the 117th Hunger Games and is now at the 118th. Please review this, and those too! Thanks!

-Kid on FanFiction


End file.
